Lamentos de una Rosa Roja
by Lyra sama
Summary: Una época difícil, un amor aparentemente imposible, engaños… lamentos de una rosa roja que perece por el amor que cree perdido. Universo alterno.


**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Cursiva:_ pensamientos y recuerdos de Sakura

_**Cursiva:**_ su otro yo (de Saku xP)

Normal: narrativa en tercera persona.

**Summary:** Una época difícil, un amor aparentemente imposible, engaños… lamentos de una rosa roja que perece por el amor que cree perdido.

**Lamentos de una Rosa Roja**

**Por: **Lyra

_Lágrimas quemantes se deslizan por mi rostro. El calor azota mi espalda, la expectación de mi piel antes del desmayo. Definitivamente necesito tenerlo de nuevo, conmigo…porque ya no puedo más._

_Aquel maldito día…recibí el castigo eterno. En aquel mesquino espacio, me lo dijo: ya no estaría más conmigo. Mis palabras las vio como viles mentiras…_

_**Tu vida, tu entorno…las cosas ya no son igual que antes.**_

_Aun no entiendo cómo, ni por qué._

_**Mientes, lo sabes.**_

_Quisiera volver atrás el tiempo, quisiera sentirlo cerca de mí otra vez. Observo las figuras de todos y la felicidad se me hace cada vez más lejana._

_**Has cambiado, Sakura.**_

_Mi mente me dice que debo continuar, caminar hacia el final, que pareciese estar más cerca de lo que alguna vez me imaginé._

_**Presientes que se acerca…el frío te confirma lo que ambas sabemos.**_

_Todos los entes que están a mi alrededor, gritaron e hicieron casi lo imposible por alejarme de él, por deformar la realidad. No pude impedirlo. Debo confesar que muchas veces quedé pasmada ante su maldad. _

_**La angustia te está consumiendo…las lágrimas ya no son el único desahogo.**_

_No, el dolor en el pecho comienza a matarme lentamente. Y la tristeza vuelve a intervalos, cuando se le da la gana. Trato siempre de disimular ante los demás, hago parecer que las cosas están bien, que voy mejorando. _

_**Pero eres un cuerpo que perdió el alma...**_

_Un maldito zombie, que ya no sabe por quién luchar. Alguien que intenta vivir de sus recuerdos, sabiendo que el tiempo no va a retroceder jamás, y que lo ha perdido todo…absolutamente todo._

_**Lo más hermoso demora una infinidad en ser construido. Sólo basta un segundo para destruirlo…¿lo sabías?**_

_Pude sentirlo, estoy sintiéndolo. Y estoy comenzando a creer que soy un ser que está condenado a amarlo, sin pensar en nadie más que en él. Alguna vez sentí que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Ahora…no lo sé…las heridas se abren una y otra vez, incansablemente._

_**A veces quieres alejarte del mundo, llegar hasta él. Decírselo todo antes de…lo inevitable.**_

_A veces creo que no seré capaz de avanzar un maldito milímetro más. Mis lágrimas van acumulándose. Todo se va hacia atrás, empeora. Hiere el alma, desecha el cúmulo destruido que intentan formar los restos de corazón que me quedan. _

_**Intentas odiarlo, hacer que no existe, fingir que no te importa…**_

_Y con eso miento descaradamente. Él es el primer y último pensamiento antes de que el sol se esconda. Intento dejar su recuerdo, pero es mi mayor adicción, lo más hermoso y sublime…_

_**Y lo que te destruye entera, día con día.**_

_Quería que lo olvidara, que no volviera a él, nunca. No sé dónde está. Intenta ser invisible ante mis ojos y mis oídos, pero sabe que a mi corazón no lo engaña. _

_**Lo necesitas, más que al aire…más que a nada en este mundo.**_

_Y nadie se da cuenta. Me preocupo por él, pienso a cada momento en lo que podría estar haciendo. Necesito sus besos, sus palabras de amor. Sus manos, el crepúsculo de sus ojos, su cuerpo tibio…sus brazos, su voz. _

_**Necesitas saber por qué no quiere hablar, ¿verdad?**_

_Sí. Sin pensarlo más, lo busco una y otra vez. Pero no está ahí. Es un espejismo que se desvanece rápidamente. Pienso en un encuentro más entre nosotros y tiemblo como una hoja. _

_**¿Tienes miedo?**_

_Demasiado. En lo más profundo de mi ser deseo hallarlo de nuevo, como sea. Guardé la esperanza de que nos encontráramos algún día._

_**Están destinados a estar juntos…es lo que pensabas.**_

_Cómo quisiera que eso fuese verdad. Necesito volver a él. Llenarme de su esencia, sentir sus labios acariciando a los míos, tomar su mano y estar en silencio. Un abrazo, uno tan cálido, sólo para mí. Las caricias que me regalaba cada vez que estábamos juntos, cuando el universo era sólo nuestro, y los demás ya no existían. Cuando el amor que nos entregábamos bastaba para ser felices._

_**Pero todo se acabó, y no puedes resignarte.**_

_No quiero. No puedo. El dolor me está ahogando, y ya no creo poder soportarlo más. La lluvia eterna me invade el cuerpo, y el frío va deteniendo mis latidos._

_**¿Por qué no terminas con todo de una vez? **_

_Creo que eso es lo que haré ahora. Esto no es vivir…quizá la mejor opción sea dejar de hacerlo._

_**Pero…puede ser que eso sea lo más cobarde que hayas hecho en tu vida, morir como una desgraciada que escapa de sus problemas.**_

_¡Cállate!, tú no sabes nada, absolutamente nada. Nada de esto tiene sentido… ¡deja de confundirme de una maldita vez!_

Sakura aguarda el momento de lo que puede ser su final, pensando que todo será una dramática escena. La gente que la rodea la ha separado de su gran amor. Al principio, pensó que él no había dejado de amarla, pero las mentiras pudieron más que cualquier cosa. Todos le hicieron creer que ella se casaría con otro, por amor del puro, pero ese no es más que un invento.

Sus padres la habían comprometido a la fuerza con otro hombre, un ser al que ella detesta con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Pensó que no había una salida, hasta que lo conoció. Shaoran, un chico normal, de clase media, se robó su corazón como el ladrón más hábil, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Vivieron a escondidas el romance más hermoso que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse…

_Aún recuerdo sus ojos, cuando pude verlos por primera vez. Su resplandor dorado me hizo caer en una deliciosa trampa, de la que no quería salir jamás. Apenas tuve oportunidad, volví a verlo, a escondidas de cualquier mirada que pudiera traicionarnos._

_En aquellas interminables tardes, hablamos de tantas cosas. No me importaba nada de lo que pudiera pasar a mi alrededor, el mundo podía estar cayéndose a pedazos, pero no dejaría que nada interrumpiera nuestros únicos momentos a solas…_

_Todo parecía indicar que la relación que manteníamos no pasaría más allá de una linda amistad, y eso me tenía algo…angustiada, porque pensaba que no me tenía un cariño especial. Pero, a pesar de ese malestar que sentía en el pecho, me conformaba con estar cerca de él, sin pretender nada más. Hasta que, con mucho trabajo, me confesó sus sentimientos… _

_-Sakura, yo…no sé cómo decírtelo._

_-No hay problema, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Tranquilo, no pasará nada malo._

_-Yo…pienso que eres muy especial para mí. Al principio, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, sin saber por qué. Pero creo que ya me he dado cuenta._

_-¿Sucede…algo malo?_

_-Yo…te quiero, Sakura, pero no como a una amiga. Te quiero más de lo que podrías imaginar._

_Sólo me interné en lo profundo de sus ojos. Sin querer hacer nada más que estar cerca de él, acorté su distancia con la mía y rocé sus labios con dulzura. Nunca olvidaré nuestro primer beso…_

Aquella tarde, sellaron el pacto con un beso. El hechizo los encandiló, y sin que se dieran cuenta, la condena los atrapó a ambos a estar el uno con el otro por siempre, en cuerpo y alma.

Mientras vivía un amor secreto con Shaoran Li, Sakura aparentaba que tenía un perfecto noviazgo con Eriol Hiiragizawa, uno de los hombres con más dinero de toda la ciudad. Sus padres la estaban obligando a casarse por conveniencia. Los Kinomoto estaban en su peor momento económico, por lo que no vieron mejor solución que casar a su hija menor con el primer hombre de buena situación que pidiese su mano. Y Eriol fue aquel "afortunado". Pero existe otro secreto: los Hiiragizawa también estaban forzando el compromiso. Eriol estaba enamorado de una muchacha muy pobre, llamada Tomoyo, con la cual sostuvo un romance clandestino mientras ésta trabajaba como sirvienta en su lujosa mansión. Pero los padres de él los descubrieron, los separaron cruelmente y, para evitar escándalos, acordaron rápidamente el compromiso de su hijo con Sakura Kinomoto, una de las jóvenes más lindas del lugar.

Quizá sobra decir que ninguno de los prometidos estaba feliz con el matrimonio del que todo el mundo hablaba. Pero Sakura seguía viendo a escondidas a su verdadero amor…sin importarle las consecuencias que esos encuentros podrían ocasionarle…

_-Yo…te amo tanto-le dije una noche en la que pude lograr escapar de casa sin que sospecharan nada._

_-Y yo a ti, pequeña rosa…_

_-Que yo sepa, soy otra flor, recuerda mi nombre…_

_-Ya lo sé, pero…para mí, eres mi pequeña rosa._

_Sin hablar demasiado, nos besamos, como ya tantas veces lo habíamos hecho. La luna bañaba nuestras siluetas, ocultas entre los árboles que rodeaban a la quietud de la hermosa laguna de nuestro lugar secreto. El suave y tibio musgo nos ofrecía un blando lecho, el cual no despreciamos en ese mágico momento._

_Sentados, contemplando la inmensidad de la bóveda oscura que nos ofrecía las incontables estrellas, que brillaban emocionadas por el encuentro de un par de enamorados, viví el instante más hermoso de toda mi vida. _

_Comenzamos con miradas insinuantes, hasta que se hizo insuficiente y ya no fuimos capaces de soportar tanta distancia. Lo besé sin pensar en nada más. Sólo me dediqué a sentir lo cálido y húmedo de sus labios que rozaban los míos incansablemente. Por un momento, detuvimos el juego, y pude ver en su mirada las ansias por lo que yo había esperado tanto. Sin saber por qué, lo necesitaba más que a respirar…_

_Mis brazos rodearon su cuello, y sus besos atacaban a mi hambrienta boca. Lo tibio se volvió calor, y mi vientre despertó queriendo cada vez más…_

_Por un minuto me detuve, rocé mis manos contra su torso y comencé a desabotonar su camisa. Su rostro parecía sorprendido por mi repentina acción, pero se dejó hacer sin decir una sola palabra. Necesitaba ver su cuerpo, y me encantó tener la vista de su piel, tan suave y tan cálida. Sus tensos músculos marcaban los movimientos de su respiración lenta y pesada._

_-Yo…nunca he estado así con nadie, amor mío. -Confesé. Era verdad, nunca había sido tocada por un hombre, pero sabía que él era el que yo quería._

_-Sakura, yo…no quiero obligarte a nada. Si quieres, sólo besos por hoy…_

_-No. Estoy segura de lo que quiero. Te necesito…quiero tenerte conmigo, porque te amo, más que a nada en el mundo._

_Su mirada comenzó a recorrerme, y no pude evitar el momento en el que se acercó a mí otra vez y atacó de nuevo mis labios. _

_Inesperadamente, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda buscando lo que yo ya sospechaba. El corsé que traía puesto le dio más trabajo del que creí. Reí levemente, y él me miró con un enojo fingido…_

_-No entiendo para qué usas tanta ropa._

_-Es la costumbre…¿o te gustaría que todos los hombres de la ciudad me vieran desnuda?_

_Sólo escuché un gruñido de su boca y sentí cómo tendió mi cuerpo contra el cálido suelo. Recargó levemente su peso contra mí y, entre caricias, sus manos quitaron cualquier prenda que pudiese entrometerse entre su piel y la mía. _

_Su ser estaba volviéndome loca. Sentí su aliento chocar contra mi cuello, que recorría con pequeños besos que me hicieron suspirar tantas veces…_

_No podíamos detenernos. Sus tibias manos siguieron deslizándose por mi piel, aferrándose a mi cintura, conociéndome…_

_El calor nos atrapó a ambos, y él seguía recorriendo a besos los bordes de mi silueta tan devotamente que no podía más que estar a su merced._

_-Shaoran…_

_-Dime-su grave voz me hizo saber que era casi una orden._

_-Puedes… hacer lo que quieras…conmigo…_

_Sin pensarlo más, se alzó hasta mi rostro, pude sentir su cuerpo junto al mío y ya no supe si estaba en el cielo o en el calor de un exquisito infierno. Yo también quería hacerlo mío…Toqué su piel, me aferré a su fuerte espalda, y entre tanto amor, lo sentí dentro de mí. Su cuerpo, lo que tanto deseaba._

_Hicimos el amor, una y otra vez…y mi cuerpo no quería dejar de tenerlo, ni por un segundo. Fuimos el uno del otro, tan enamorados, y tan felices…_

Pero en esta vida ni los momentos, ni las personas duran una eternidad.

Sakura andaba por la ciudad con una felicidad que todos atribuían a su noviazgo con Eriol. Estaban tan equivocados…excepto una persona…

Meiling era una muchacha caprichosa, de familia adinerada que lo único que quería era tener un romance con Shaoran, el cual ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta. Pero ella tenía la necesidad de apropiarse de él como quién se gana un trofeo y, sin proponérselo, descubrió el romance secreto de su divino tormento con Sakura. Siguió a Shaoran una tarde, y al encontrarlo con otra, el odio la invadió al punto de dañar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

No tardó en armar un plan, en el cual dañó terriblemente a Sakura. Habló con su madre, para decirle de su romance secreto. Ni hablar del escándalo que se armó en la casa Kinomoto…

_-Sakura, necesito hablar contigo, hija mía._

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede, madre?_

_-¿Es verdad que tienes un amante?_

_-Pero… ¿y quien te dijo eso?-yo no entendía nada. Aquella tarde, mi madre me mandó a llamar con la sirvienta para que fuera hasta su habitación, según ella necesitaba hablar conmigo. Pero nunca esperé encontrarme con ese tipo de interrogatorios._

_-Sólo contéstame con la verdad.-su fría mirada me congeló el alma, y el miedo se apoderó de mi ser rápidamente._

_-No sé de qué estás hablando.-intenté disimular, pero no hubo resultado. Me miró fijamente, hasta que, al parecer, descubrió algo que no me esperaba…_

_-Tus ojos brillan demasiado. Estás enamorada, y no es de Eriol. No soy ninguna idiota como para no darme cuenta…habrá que adelantar el matrimonio._

_-No es cierto, yo…_

_-¡Ya no digas más, maldita sea!-su grito me dejó pasmada-sólo tendremos que adelantar la boda para dentro de un mes más, así que comenzaremos con los preparativos ahora mismo. Habrá que encargar desde ya las telas para el vestido y…_

_-¡No aguanto más madre!. No me importa lo que ustedes quieran, no quiero casarme ¿es que no lo entiendes?-mi ira explotó. Ya no podía soportar que dominaran mi vida como se les diera la gana. Yo ya tenía a quien amar, no necesitaba nada más…_

_La cachetada que me dio Nadeshiko, quedó marcada en mi rostro y en mi alma._

_- No me importa quién es el pobre diablo que tienes por amante. No permitiré que me traiciones y nos quedemos en la calle porque tienes un caprichito. Además, no quiero que se dañe tu imagen y quedes como una prostituta delante de todos. Te casarás con Eriol y no se habla más del tema. _

_En ese momento, no pude reaccionar de otra forma, más que con lágrimas. Salí de la habitación y traté de huir de casa, pero no lo conseguí. Me tuvieron varios días encerrada, como en una verdadera cárcel. Incluso mandaron a poner barrotes en la ventana de mi habitación. Mis alas estaban rotas…ya no más libertad, ya no más…de ti, amor._

Meiling no sólo se conformó con traicionar a Sakura a sus espaldas, sino que también regó el rumor del adelanto de la boda entre todos los conocidos de la familia.

Shaoran no la había visto en muchos días. Estaba preocupado, se sentía terriblemente triste por no poder verla. Y además, por varias cosas que había visto y oído, necesitaba confirmar algunas dudas que le estaban carcomiendo el alma. Tenía que hablarle a ella, intentar descubrir, de alguna forma, si todo era realmente lo que parecía. Hasta que un día…sucedió lo inevitable.

Sakura y su madre fueron a la tienda de telas del centro de la ciudad, para encargar la seda que sería destinada para confeccionar el ajuar de la novia. Y justamente el destino unió a los dos enamorados que habían estado separados por tantos días.

_Ese miserable día…entré en la tienda con mi madre, resignada por sus constantes órdenes. Ante todos, debía sonreír. Qué hipocresía tan grande. _

_Caminé por los pasillos rodeados por enormes telas: raso, tul, popelina, seda china…y entre las transparencias de la fina gasa, pude verle. Estaba ahí, de pie, entregando un encargo a la dependienta de la tienda. _

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, tanto, que mi madre me hablaba y yo no le hacía caso. Nos dirigimos al mesón, precisamente hacia donde él estaba._

_-Buenos días, Maki. Vinimos a encargar la seda blanca para el ajuar de Sakura._

_-Buenos días, señora Kinomoto. De inmediato anotaré las cantidades en el registro. Sakura…¿cómo estás? ¿muchos nervios antes de la boda?_

_Apenas pude asentir…Shaoran se había percatado de mi presencia y me miraba fijamente, expectante a lo que estaba sucediendo ahí._

_-Mi hija está tan ansiosa por el matrimonio. Es que Eriol la ha dejado rendida y enamorada con sus encantos._

_-Se nota que se aman. Pero pasen, por favor, y espéreme un momento en la oficina._

_Maki hizo pasar a mi madre a su despacho situado detrás de la tienda. Yo me excusé de ir (diciendo que vería las telas del lugar), para quedarme cerca de mi amado y tener algún momento a solas para poder hablarle y explicarle todo. Pero…después de las estúpidas palabras de Nadeshiko, la mirada de mi amor se transformó. Ya nada volvió a ser igual…_

_-Así que eran verdad los rumores…_

_-Shaoran yo…_

_-No hay nada de qué hablar, Sakura. Espero que te hayas divertido mucho conmigo._

_-Pero…¡eso no es cierto!, yo…_

_-Entonces, no vas a casarte con Eriol ¿verdad?-su voz sarcástica estaba rompiéndome el corazón._

_-Me están obligando, y lo sabes._

_-No se nota cuando él va a visitarte. Cada vez que sales a despedirlo muestras una gran sonrisa._

_-Eso es porque debo fingir…_

_-Entonces, si no lo quieres, si no quieres casarte con él…¿por qué no te escapas conmigo?- cuando me hizo esa pregunta, me tenía acorralada contra el mesón. Su cercanía, su respiración, sus ojos de fuego…estaban cautivándome. Lo amaba…lo amo tanto. Pero no podía huir…mi familia le caería encima apenas nos descubrieran. Ellos son capaces de cualquier cosa…lo sé._

_-No puedo, lo sabes…no…-temblaba tanto, que apenas podía sostenerme. _

_-Ya no te creo…adiós, querida._

_Me congeló lo último que dijo. Yo…no sabía qué hacer._

Sakura había tenido que fingir todo ese tiempo. Vigilada por su madre, tenía encuentros forzados con Eriol todas las tardes, en su casa. Debía mostrarse atenta, sumisa, enamorada de alguien a quien odiaba por el sólo hecho de estar atada a él. Cada vez que salía a la calle con su prometido, debía sonreír. Y al parecer, Shaoran se había dejado llevar por una falsa imagen. No le había creído una sola palabra, lo cual la estaba matando por dentro.

Pasaron las semanas…hasta que llegó el día de la boda.

No había instante en el que Sakura no derramara una lágrima por el tremendo error que sabía estaba a punto de cometer. Era como si su corazón supiera que sería una condena el encadenarse a alguien con el que apenas hablaba. Un hombre al que no amaba en lo absoluto…un completo desconocido.

Esa mañana se dio un baño de burbujas, se arregló el cabello y se perfumó el cuerpo sin mayor interés. Cuando se puso el vestido de novia y vio su reflejo en el inmenso espejo de su habitación, no pudo contener más las lágrimas. El llanto hizo presa de sí, dejándole tanto dolor en el cuerpo, que apenas podía respirar.

Su madre ingresó en la habitación y terminó de alistarla. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Ambas sabían lo que ocurría, y Sakura odiaba a su madre, tanto, que apenas soportaba verla tan tranquila, tan altanera, tan…cínica.

Apenas estuvo todo listo, se encaminaron hasta la iglesia. Allí, sus nervios crecían cada vez más. Su corazón…parecía muerto. No quería, por ningún motivo. Deseaba irse lejos…ser libre para estar con él.

Mientras caminaba del brazo de su padre en el pasillo de la capilla, al son de la marcha nupcial, sentía como si estuviese asistiendo a su propio funeral. Sus pasos eran pausados, huidizos. Se aferró cada vez más a una esperanza…algo que se le hacía casi ridículo. Pero, lamentablemente, ya no habían más esperanzas valederas.

Llegó al altar, en un tiempo que se le hizo eterno. Se arrodilló en la banqueta, junto al que sería su indeseado esposo, sin siquiera mirarlo. El velo cubría su demacrado rostro, y disimulaba sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. La frustración estaba consumiendo todo su ser.

El sacerdote pronunció los votos, a los que ella no les tomó mayor atención. Sus pensamientos estaban con él, con el único hombre que amaría por el resto de sus días. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella. El cura repitió las palabras que había pronunciado con anterioridad…

_-Sakura Kinomoto ¿aceptas por esposo a Eriol Hiiragizawa, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

Su mente quedó en blanco, no era capaz de responder esa pregunta. Aquella esperanza la hacía creer que escucharía una voz a sus espaldas, alguien que impidiese el matrimonio. Soñó despierta con un Shaoran que se aparecería ante todos diciendo que la amaba, que era suya. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Ella estaba a punto de decir que sí, la resignación estaba ganando la batalla, pero…

_-No, no quiero casarme con él. Eriol, lo siento…_

Y huyó corriendo entre los asistentes a la boda, que estaban atónitos por la acción de la joven. Nadie impidió que se escapara, la concurrencia estaba demasiado impactada como para hacer algo. Nadeshiko fingió un desmayo, y Fujitaka, cual lacayo, se quedó allí intentando reanimar a su esposa.

Sakura salió de la iglesia y lo primero que vio fue un caballo, que probablemente pertenecía a alguno de los asistentes al matrimonio. Montó en él y a galope, huyó hasta su único lugar secreto en este mundo, la laguna en la que se habían gestado tantos encuentros junto a él…el amor de su vida.

Las lágrimas recorren ahora su rostro como la lluvia. Y los dilemas de su mente la dominan por completo. Posesa de sus recuerdos, intenta imaginar cuál es el mejor camino a seguir ahora. Y la imagen llega a su mente cual relámpago…

_**Te has convertido en un ser inviable, no tiene más sentido que sigas**_**.**

_Tienes razón, pero…cómo hacerlo…_

Mira hasta el corcel que la ha traído hasta su lugar especial, y se acerca hasta él. Buscando en las alforjas, encuentra lo que con ansias buscaba: una daga, la solución a este calvario…

_La muerte, porque sin él, no hay vida posible…no hay nada después de ti…amor mío…_

El filo frío y despiadado atraviesa su vientre, implacable. La sangre brota desde su interior. Cae al suelo y su cuerpo frágil se congela, pensando en la única razón de su existir, ahora ausente. Aunque…

-Sakura…por Dios, ¿qué has hecho?

Su amor, aquí está. Intentó seguirla al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Pero ha llegado tarde…porque ella…ha decidido acabar con su vida, pensando que su amor se había ido para siempre…

-Yo…Shaoran…te…amo…

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña rosa roja…perdóname…por favor-su llanto es inevitable. La culpa lo perseguirá siempre, él lo sabe.

-Perdóname tú a mí. Debería haber…huido…contigo…

-Y yo tendría que haber confiado en ti…

-Te amo…y voy a amarte siempre…siempre…eres…todo.

-Y tú…eres mi todo. Te amo…

El alma de Sakura abandona su cuerpo. Y él no lo soporta. El llanto lo consume. Sólo atina a besar sus labios, y la daga que su amada aún sostiene en sus inertes manos, le sirve de consuelo para arrancarse la vida. La sangre se pierde lentamente…consumiendo su vida de a poco…

Ambos yacen en el lugar que fue testigo de su amor. Un rosal blanco que está a su lado se ha desprendido de una de sus hijas. Aquella blanca rosa se tiñe de rojo, dando señal del amor y la pasión que vivieron dos personas incomprendidas por este mundo tan egoísta…

_**En la cumbre más alta**_

_**Había una hermosa rosa**_

_**Una rosa roja**_

_**Él la quería con ansias**_

_**Estaba extasiado, cautivado…enamorado**_

_**Pero parecía inalcanzable.**_

_**Luchó con todas sus fuerzas**_

_**Por alcanzarla,**_

_**Pero mientras más subía,**_

_**Más peligroso se volvía el camino.**_

_**Cuando por fin pudo tomarla entre sus manos, **_

_**Las espinas se clavaron en su fuerte mano**_

_**La sangre brotó de su piel,**_

_**Perdió el centro**_

_**Y cayó al profundo abismo**_

_**Sin soltar jamás la hermosa rosa.**_

_**Ésta liberó sus pétalos mientras se desplomaba**_

_**Y él, sin soltarla, siguió con ella hasta desaparecer de este mundo.**_

_**Siempre juntos…**_

_**La rosa roja ha perecido. Y junto a ella, su fiel jardinero.**_

_**Fin**_

**N/A: **este es un one-shot, en un momento loco de inspiración. Bastante trágico, no sé qué me pasó, las ideas sólo fluían…esas locuras q a veces me da por escribir y que no tienen una explicación muy razonable :/

Bueno…espero q les haya gustado…es triste, pero…no sé, tiene un toque…especial para mi. Espero con ansias sus opiniones (sean las q sean)

Un besoteee!!!

Lyra ;)


End file.
